


Death

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so deathbeckons me,and I followed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



**Death**

By: desolate flower maiden

* * *

 

**Death**

 

"You don't want to die?"

I don't want to die,

but I don't want to

live right now.

So with that death

beckons me,

_and I followed_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2301132/1/Death


End file.
